Relaxed Moment
by themapples
Summary: [MF] And they stood still, relaxed, if only for a moment... T just to make sure


**Disclaimer: Nope, no Samurai Champloo here…**

* * *

Relaxed Moment

She heard the _click_ sound in the lock as she opened her front door. Lazily opening the door, Fuu dragged her feet into the living room. After closing the door, she plopped onto her worn couch. _Why am I so tired?_ Feeling the dried mud on her kimono made her shift onto her side. _Eww!_ _And where did I get all this mud from?_ Unconsciously shifting again, Fuu thought about what had happened earlier that morning.

Fuu had spent the entire morning shopping and buying food. Other then stopping every once in a while to feed the birds or enjoy the scenery, Fuu can't call to mind why her kimono was so dirty. _Let's see, walked through… bought at… bumped into… fell…_ "Oh that's right!" She said to herself. Fuu recalled that morning when she accidentally bumped into a huge thug. Although she was usually helped when it came to big bullies, Fuu had been walking alone. It had been raining and she clumsily slipped on the wet grass. Trying to reach out and grab something, Fuu had grabbed someone's bag and ripped it wide open. With their contents on the ground (and some in her hair) Fuu got back up on her now dirty feet. However, she got the mud from the hard shove back down on the ground when she realized she was looking right into some huge drug dealer's dark eyes. Everyone around her was either worried for her or scared for themselves. Only if they were really brave did they step up to help her. Unfortunately, her town was full of simple merchants and plain wimps. With only the "gi-normous" guy laughing and walking away, Fuu got to up and dragged her feet back to her house. She was lucky she didn't get raped or something. _God knows how many times that had happened. Like they ever got that far, but always did cut too close._

Laying on her couch feeling embarrassed that she couldn't remember at first what had happened, Fuu put her hand over her face to cover her mistake. When she let go of her face, she realized she now had mud all over her head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She scolded herself. Seeing as it was already getting late, Fuu decided to take a shower.

The warm water came rushing down on her head, mud splattering everywhere. Rivers of water flowed through and down her hair. She didn't take off her kimono because she was too tired, and Fuu thought it was a quick way to wash it at the same time. Although some of the mud, dirt," and various other things," were coming off, Fuu just felt nice under the warm gushing water. Taking the pins out of her hair, Fuu let her auburn locks droop around her face.

Suddenly, Fuu turned her head to the creak of the front door. With her hair twirling around, Fuu peaked out of the shower curtain. Although she still had her clothes on, she was just used to it. Looking at the slightly open bathroom door, she began to think if it was just the wind. However, her adrenaline ran once again as she heard some footsteps in the living room.

"Hello?" she said, aimed at the door. No answer.

"Is anyone there?" _I must be hearing things- there it is again!_

Now she is getting really worried. Trying in a rush to step out of the bath tub, she forgot that the floor was slippery and fell. Angry and a little hurt, Fuu almost charged at the door and swung it open... There was a cool breeze going through the empty room. _Oh, it's just the window… how funny…_ She walked over to the window sill and shut the window. _I must be going crazy…_ she laughed at herself. Rubbing her forehead, she headed back for the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower again, Fuu shivered under the water. Not only was she cold from the wind, but there was something different about the room. Noticing the slight shuffle from the curtain, Fuu began to turn her head. Before she could see who it was, two familiar rough arms reached around and grabbed her. Taken in shock by the sudden movement, Fuu stumbled on her feet and was going down. Fuu desperately reached out at the curtain and surrounding wall, but couldn't keep herself up. Strangely, the arms had gotten a strong grip on her and wouldn't let her fall.

"Calm down, jeez. My face too scary for ya?"

"God Mugen! You are such a jerk!"

"What?" he asked teasingly.

"You just _had_ to sneak up on me like that! You could've at least answered when I called out!" she told him as she was pulled back on her feet.

"That wouldn't have been fun, stupid." He turned her around to face him.

Fuu looked up into his dark eyes. A slight grin was pasted on him. His hair was also getting wet and draping over his face. They stood like that for a while, with Fuu in Mugen's arms standing close to him. Then, Fuu leaned her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. The feel of his shirt's fabric was rough against her skin. She could hear his steady heartbeat. It calmed her and could've put her to sleep if they weren't standing in a shower with water coming down on them. Slowly, her mouth curved into a small smile. Fuu sighed in content with herself.

Mugen, however, had other thoughts in mind. As Mugen slightly relaxed his grip around her waist, Fuu noticed the tightness of her kimono begin to be released from her back. She looked up at him with surprised eyes. Mugen's hands abruptly stopped their work on the knot. Fuu's eyes began to slump away from his disappointed expression. She didn't want him to become awkward with her, so she showed him how far she wanted to go.

Moving her own hands to the knot, Fuu loosened it a little bit more. Moving Mugen's hand to the corners of her kimono on her shoulders, she gazed back up at him. He saw her _innocent_ eyes and met them with his own mischievous glare. As slowly as he could, Mugen began to pull down the top part of Fuu's kimono around her shoulders. He stopped just before there was _too _much flesh. Fuu slightly blushed when she remembered she wasn't the best in the chest department. Mugen lifted her chin.

"Don't worry, you are beautiful."

Fuu was about to say something, but was interrupted when Mugen pressed his lips against hers. Her arms crept around his neck. One of his hands was around her waist while the other cupped her face.

They gradually separated and Fuu looked at him once again. His eyes were hard and soft, warm and cold.

Water dripped from the tip of Mugen's hair and lightly dropped on Fuu's face. It made her whole head glisten and glow. Rivers streamed down Fuu's chest, through the valley and into her kimono.

They were wet, and didn't move. They dare not breath for fear of breaking all time itself. They stood, relaxed, if only for a moment.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well I guess that sucked, I am not the best writer ever okay? I think they may have been OOC but bare with me. Umm… tell me what you think…**_


End file.
